Coração Da Lua
by Alfa Prime
Summary: 2 Jovens vítimas de maldições superam todas as dificuldades pelo amor.


**Coração Da Lua**

* * *

Seguindo passo-a-passo pelo corredor, a garota loira sentia que não estava sozinha na escola, embora já fosse tarde da noite. Buscava se concentrar numa pessoa. A pessoa que mais estimava e que por razões misteriosas, agia estranhamente quando a via. Abrindo a porta da sala de química, notou um vulto presente, que reconheceu de imediato.

"Kiyone. É você?" Falou Mihoshi ao ver sua amiga dentro da sala.

"Mihoshi? O que faz aqui?" "Vim buscar meu caderno que deixei no armário. Felizmente como encarregada da limpeza da piscina tinha a chave do portão. Quando vi luzes acesas aqui, vim ver pois podia ser um ladrão."

"Sabe que se arriscou demais, Mihoshi? Se fosse um ladrão ou pior, pensou no que podia te acontecer?"

"Acho que está certa. Desculpe." Mihoshi olhou pro chão um tanto envergonhada, mas a amiga lhe acariciou o queixo. "Não tem nada, mas acho que devia ir pra casa."

"O que me lembra. Kiyone, o que anda te acontecendo? Há semanas que quase não te vejo mais. Só saí de noite e nem parece estar se alimentando direito. Até os biscoitos que te fiz você recusou."

Kiyone não sabia como explicar, pensando que sua amiga era avoada demais pra perceber essas mudanças, porém ela era mais reparadora do que o estimado.

"N-não está havendo nada, Mihoshi. Verdade. Pode ir pra casa que estou bem." A loira bronzeada ficou firme.

"Kiyone. Não minta pra mim. Sei quando você é sincera e não está sendo. O que houve? Me diz. Está doente? Grávida? Te machucaram?"

"Bem...é meio complicado. Só precisa saber que é melhor não descobrir pra sua segurança."

"Minha segurança? Kiyone. Alguém está te machucando? Me fala porque não vou te deixar, seja lá o que for."

"Eu não posso falar." A garota de cabelo esverdeado abraçou com força a amiga. "Tenho medo de que se souber, nunca mais queira ser minha amiga."

"Nada a ver." Mihoshi a agarrou e a olhou face-a-face." "Não interessa no que se envolveu. Não existe coisa alguma que me impedirá de continuar sua amiga. Sei que sou uma destrambelhada que te causa dor de cabeça, mas ainda quero ficar ao seu lado, até que decida que não me quer mais. É o que quer? Seja honesta se for isso."

A vontade de Kiyone seria dizer que não a quer mais como amiga, mas ela perceberia a mentira e na real, gostava dela por perto. Era a amiga mais especial que teve desde criança e seria injusto afastá-la.

"Mihoshi, você está certa. Tenho um segredo que me assola há dias. Vou te contar, mas por favor, não fuja nem me odeie." "Confie em mim. Não vou fugir e nunca poderia te odiar." Mihoshi deu um sorriso cheio de sinceridade.

Kiyone afastou-se um pouco e sem qualquer aviso, sua pele ficou pálida e olheiras lhe cobriram os olhos, além dos seus dentes ficaram pontiagudos. Quando terminou, a loira ficou abismada com a revelação.

"K-Kiyone. Você é...?" "Sim, Mihoshi. Sou uma vampira. Fui atacada por um vampiro há algumas semanas. Matei o demônio com um pedaço de madeira no coração dele, mas o estrago já estava feito. Precisei mudar pro período da noite pra não despertar suspeitas. Invadia os bancos de sangue pra conseguir sangue e em último caso...até matei gatos e cães pra saciar a fome." Kiyone se ajoelhou com as mãos no rosto pra cobrir o choro. Mihoshi se emparelhou a ela.

"Mihoshi." "Entende, agora? Se ficar comigo, pode correr perigo numa hora em que eu não puder conter a fome. Tem que ficar longe de mim."

"Nunca que vou me afastar de você." Mihoshi disse determinada. "Seja vampira ou humana, ainda é a pessoa que mais amo e não existe razão nenhuma pra mudar isso." Kiyone a olhou mais calma.

"Mesmo eu sendo...um monstro?" "Você não é um monstro, querida. Nenhuma de nós é." Kiyone a olhou meio confusa.

"'Nós'? M-mas como assim 'nós'?"

"Kiyone. Lembra de quando eu contei que um cão tinha me dado uma dentada?"

"Sim, claro. Acho que foi um pouco antes do ataque do vampiro. Mas o que isso...?"

"Hoje é noite de lua cheia, não é?"

"Sim, creio que sim."

Mihoshi tomou a mão da amiga e a puxou pra fora do prédio. Era uma noite das mais iluminadas por causa da lua cheia e por sinal, uma das mais brilhantes já registradas.

Mihoshi olhou pra lua e Kiyone só observava quieta. Sem esperar, uma transformação tomou o corpo da jovem bronzeada, surgindo pelos pelas partes não-cobertas, um crescimento nas orelhas, deixando-as pontudas e seu nariz se assemelhou como o de um lobo. Após tudo, Kiyone não acreditava nos seus olhos.

"Como pode? Mas, Mihoshi. Então...?" "Exato, Kiyone. A mordida que recebi foi de um lobisomem e por isso, sou uma agora."

"Mas não entendo. Geralmente lobisomens são irracionais e atacam sem pensar, além do ódio constante por vampiros."

"Também não entendo. Só o que conseguia pensar quando me transformava era em você, Kiyone. Fazia isso pra não ter em mente te atacar se me visse assim."

"Mihoshi." "Kiyone." Nenhuma delas sabia o que dizer depois que se revelaram, apenas foram se encostando lentamente até quase seus lábios se tocarem, quando ouviram um grito agudo por perto dali.

* * *

"Por favor. Leve o dinheiro, mas não atire."

"Não me dá ordens, velhote. Vou fazer o que quero e como quiser. Se não desejar que nada aconteça com essa gracinha..." O assaltante apontou pra menina abraçada à mãe. "...trate de fazer o que mando."

A garotinha via apavorada pro homem armado com o revólver apontado pro pai. O criminoso sorria de um modo sinistro e sádico, como que ansioso pra fazer algum mal.

"Por favor, moço. Já tem tudo que temos de valor. Vá embora, te peço."

"Não mande em mim, velha. Faz o que mando ou..."

"Ou vai se dar mal se não der o fora."

O bandido se virou e reparou nas 2 mulheres, das quais uma usava um capuz de moletom, o encarando. "Senhor. Escutou minha amiga. Peço que saia agora e deixe essa família em paz."

"Mesmo? E se eu não sair? Vão fazer o que?"

"Atira em mim e vai saber o que."

"Não curto ter que matar uma gata tão gostosa no primeiro encontro, mas hoje vou abrir uma exceção." Apontou a arma e disparou no peito de Kiyone e numa imagem chocante, ele ainda estava de pé.

"Sabe o que acabou de fazer? Estragou minha blusa favorita."

O bandido não acreditava que alguém pudesse ter sobrevivido a um tiro de tão perto. Ele atirou até descarregar a arma e foi quando Mihoshi revelou sua face de lobo, caindo em cima dele. O homem gritava apavorado com a visão do lobisomem em cima de seu corpo. Kiyone veio em seguida e puxou, revelando suas presas vampíricas e ameaçando mordê-lo, mas Mihoshi a deteve.

"Kiyone, não. Não estrague sua vida e seu apetite com um sangue tão ruim." A vampira de cabelo verde acatou o apelo da amiga e o soltou, deixando-o cair desmaiado.

O casal se aproximou cautelosamente das duas que se viraram. A mulher e sua filha pareceram com medo, mas o homem se mostrava calmo.

"Minhas jovens. Sou grato por salvarem minha esposa e filha. Não estranhem eu não me apavorar com suas aparências. Tenho um tipo de sexto sentido para com ameaças e percebo que não são. Também noto certa angústia vinda de seus íntimos."

"O senhor tem razão. Outrora fomos duas jovens normais a agora estamos fardadas a viver assim pra sempre." Kiyone disse um tanto melancólica.

"Talvez não tenha que ser desse jeito pra sempre."

A vampira e a lobisomem olharam pro senhor um tanto atônitas. "O que quer dizer?"

"Conheço uma pessoa que pode talvez libertá-las de suas maldições. Considere um agradecimento por ter nos salvo. É o seguinte. Devem ir..."

* * *

Kiyone e Mihoshi andaram pela cidade em meio a becos e vielas sombrias pra não chamar nenhuma atenção ou apavorar ninguém. Seguindo o endereço dado pelo homem, encontraram na parte mais escura da cidade uma casa de arquitetura clássica decorada com gárgulas e duendes de jardim. Na placa da porta dizia:

**'Washu, especialista no sobrenatural. Bata e espere'.**

"Então é aqui o lugar. Bem esquisito por sinal." "Kiyone. Será que ela vai poder nos ajudar?" "Bem, não custa tentar." E Kiyone bateu na porta.

Alguns minutos passaram e sem sinal de resposta. Já quando iam ir embora, a porta se abriu e uma enorme cabeça de abóbora apareceu. Mihoshi deu um salto que caiu nos braços de Kiyone.

"Por favor, Mihoshi. Como uma lobisomem pode ficar assustada?"

"É que ainda tenho meu lado humano, e esse lado é meio amedrontado." A vampira deu um suspiro fraco e desceu a amiga pra chão. A abóbora foi retirada, revelando uma jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos.

"Queiram me perdoar, garotas. Estava fazendo um experimento com crescimento de abóboras pro Halloween e...por acaso são o que acho que são?"

"Sim, você acertou. Sou Kiyone e sou uma vampira. Esta é Mihoshi e ela é uma lobisomem."

"Ora, que bom que vieram. Sou Washu e suponho que estão querendo minha ajuda."

"Exatamente. O senhor Katsuhiro nos mandou por tê-lo salvo de um assalto."

"Enviadas pelo velho Katsu? Pois podem entrar. Qualquer amigo dele, é amigo meu." E as duas foram pra dentro da casa com Washu nas costas.

* * *

"E esse é o nosso dilema. Pode ajudar a gente?" Pediu Mihoshi em súplica.

"Estão querendo dizer que querem abrir mão de suas habilidades de vampiro e lobisomem que as torna superiores às outras pessoas simplesmente por não suportarem viver como aberrações, embora estejam longe de serem, e trocarem por vidas de garotas comuns e normais?" As duas responderam com um aceno positiva e rostos tristes.

"Tá bom. Se for isso, mas precisam pagar um preço."

"O que for, pagamos. Pode dizer." Kiyone falou em desespero.

"Perfeito. Fechem os olhos e não abram até eu mandar." As duas fizeram o que Washu mandou e assim ficaram, sem olhar mesmo sentindo certos cortes em seus cabelos e pelos.

"Abram." As duas viram ao redor e nada parecia mudado pra elas. Washu tinha algo em suas mãos.

"Cabelo de vampira e pelo de lobisomem fêmea. Já não sabia onde ia conseguir mais disso."

"Esse é o preço que cobra pelos seus serviços?"

"Pro seu caso e da sua namorada, linda lobisomem, é sim."

"NAMORADA?" As duas falaram simultaneamente. "MAS ELA NÃO É..." Porém, quando se entreolharam, não tiveram como terminar, apenas ficaram um tanto ruborizadas.

"Devo dizer. Não tenho de imediato o antídoto que pode torná-las de vampira e lobisomem pra humanas."

"Não tem? Então quer dizer..." Mihoshi estava a ponto de chorar.

"Tenham calma. Tenho outra solução pro caso de vocês." E indo para uma prateleira, pegou um béquer com um líquido vermelho e entregou às duas.

"Isto pode funcionar sob uma condição." "E qual?" Perguntou Kiyone segurando a mão de Mihoshi em amparo.

"Esta fórmula foi criada pra agir no organismo de seres híbridos, ou seja, uma criatura que recebeu os genes de outro ser." Ambas pareciam não compreender.

"Por exemplo, um vampiro que levou uma mordida de um lobisomem reverteria a sua condição normal e humana." As duas agora começaram a entender a situação.

"Está querendo dizer que pra funcionar conosco, eu teria que transformar Mihoshi em vampira e ela a mim em lobisomem?" Washu confirmou.

"O que diz, Mihoshi? Quer arriscar?" "E vai funcionar?"

"Garanto que funciona. Uma vez transformadas, devem ingerir a fórmula antes do nascer do sol. Satisfação total." Mihoshi pareceu um tanto duvidosa, e Kiyone perguntou: "E se não funcionar?"

"Como disse, satisfação total." Uma piscada da jovem ruiva confirmava sua certeza.

* * *

Já fora da casa, Kiyone e Mihoshi viam o frasco que receberam ainda com suspeita, mas prontas pro que fosse necessário.

"Mihoshi. Está pronta mesmo pra isso?"

"Estou, sim. Faço o que for por você, querida."

"Então no 3. 1...2...3." E Kiyone mordeu a lobisomem no pescoço ao mesmo tempo que Mihoshi arranhou o braço da vampira.

Em alguns instantes, uma nova metamorfose se manifestou nas duas amigas. Pelos marrons cresceram no corpo de Kiyone e a pele e rosto de Mihoshi aderiram a uma tonalidade pálida.

"Uau. Então é isso que é ser um vampiro? Não sinto muita fome."

"E ser lobisomem é um tanto desconfortável. Esses pelos coçam. Sem ofender, tá bom?"

"Não ofendeu. Escuta. Já que será nossa última noite nessas condições, por que não saímos pra nos divertir um pouco?"

Kiyone de fato não acreditava no que ouvira, mas até que tinha algum sentido a motivação da amiga, expressando-lhe um lindo sorriso. Pegando sua mão, Kiyone levou sua companheira noite adentro.

* * *

Passeando por diversos pontos da cidade iluminada, as duas aproveitavam o máximo suas habilidades em escalar e até voar por toda parte. Viam jogos e espetáculos de lugares privilegiados sem serem vistas. A medida que passeavam, cada vez mais apreciavam a companhia uma da outra. Kiyone olhava Mihoshi com outros olhos que refletiam bem mais que uma amizade. Mihoshi, por sua vez, admirava a beleza e sensibilidade da amiga, vendo-a bem mais que uma amiga.

A madrugada já começava a se encerrar e faltando poucos minutos pro nascer do sol, a dupla estava numa ponte apoiadas no parapeito.

"Kiyone. Acho que está na hora."

"Parece que sim, Mihoshi. Pronta?"

"Sim." A vampira-lobisomem de cabelo esverdeado bebeu metade da fórmula e deu o resto pra lobisomem-vampira loira tomar.

"Hmmm. Tem gosto de groselha."

"Tem mesmo. Escuta, Mihoshi."

"O que foi, Kiyone?" A vampira-lobisomem lhe colocou a mão carinhosamente.

"Tem que saber que...esta foi a noite mais divertida que tive na minha vida, humana ou de vampira, e caso algo saia errado..."

"Não vai sair. Você tem que ter fé." Mihoshi lhe falou quase suplicando.

"Eu também quero que tudo saia bem e com você ao meu lado, não tenho por que duvidar. Só saiba que pensei bastante e descobriu uma coisa."

"Que foi...?"

"Mihoshi...eu te amo."

"Kiyone." A lobisomem-vampira começou a chorar se apoiando no peito da companheira.

"Kiyone. Também te amo. Fico feliz de estar contigo. Posso te beijar?" E sem objeção, as duas companheiras aproximaram os lábios e trocaram um beijo quente e acalantado. Assim foram até que de repente, sentiram estar caindo num sono profundo e antes de perderem todos os sentidos, puderam se abraçar ainda sorrindo uma pra outra.

* * *

Horas depois, Kiyone acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Percebendo que sentia a luz solar sem se queimar, olhou pra si e viu estar totalmente normal. Mihoshi, ainda adormecida, pareceu ter recuperado sua condição humana.

"Mihoshi. Acorda, Mihoshi."

"Ah, mamãe. Não quero ir pra escola hoje."

"Mas vai sim, e vai comigo." Mihoshi despertou e vendo Kiyone do seu lado, abriu um imenso sorriso e abraçou sua companheira com todo coração.

"Kiyone, Kiyone. Estamos normais agora. E vivas."

"Mas acho que eu não vou viver muito se não afrouxar o abraço e me deixar respirar."

"Ai, desculpe. Foi a emoção."

"Tá tudo bem, linda. E emoção é o que viveremos bastante daqui em diante."

"Bastante quanto?" A jovem de cabelo verde escuro acariciou seu rosto.

"Que tal...por toda a vida?" E a resposta de Mihoshi veio em mais um beijo, bem mais demorado.

"Me conta uma coisa, Mihoshi." "Pode dizer."

"Já tem com quem ir ao baile de formatura?" Uma resposta gesticular negativa da loira.

"Se for assim, que tal irmos juntas? Não tenho vergonha de contar que amo uma mulher"

"E nem eu. Adoraria ser seu par."

A jovem bronzeada foi apoiando a cabeça no ombro de sua nova namorada quando iam caminhando em direção a um novo dia.

"Lindo o nascer do sol, não?"

"Sim, mas mais linda é você, Kiyone. Eu amo você."

"E eu amo você, também." Mais um longo beijo das duas mulheres, observadas pelo velho Katsuhiro à distância, expressando gratidão e orgulho ao feliz casal.

"Tenham uma maravilhosa vida juntas, minhas queridas."

Fim

* * *

**Lobisomens e vampiros estão meio fora da minha lista de preferidos faz tempo, contudo achei uma boa fazer algo do tipo pra meu casal de policiais femininos favorito(e não, não tirei isso de Crepúsculo, pois já esclareço não ser fã da franquia).**


End file.
